dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pasta
Pasta was a Namekian warrior and the younger brother of Noodle another Namekian warrior. He is the main protagonist of Dragonball: BTSN (Dragonball Battle to save Namek). Like many characters in Dragonball he is named after a food. After he merged with his mentor, Pastry he became a Super Namekian in the Lord Drain Saga. He is the first Namekian to ever obtain the Ascended Super Namekian transformation which he transforms into in the Sage Saga. Pasta as an Ascended Super Namekian bears a close resemblance to Cymbal from Dragonball as they are both flying dinosaur like creatures. LORD DRAIN SAGA Pasta was born on Namek long ago when Piccolo and Kami were still one. His father Spinach had once been a Namekian warrior but wished his boys would grow up as peace loving Namekians. The forbidden ones ancient demons that a Super Namekian had defeated and banished long ago invaded Namek and Spinach changed his mind. He was killed in the invasion and his dying wish was that his two sons Pasta and Noodle would become powerful Namekian warriors and defeat the demons just as the super namekian did before. Pasta and Noodle fled Namek knowing that they weren't strong enough to fight the demons. They crash landed on planet Cedrics an uninhabited swampy marsh planet. But an old Namekian hermit named Pastry lived there and he taught the two boys how to be Namekian warriors. It turned out Pastry was the super Namekian that had defeated the demons all those years ago. They knew they were lucky to have been trained by him. Four years later the boys had finished their training and Pastry believed they had what it took to become a Super Namekian. Pasta and Noodle were sent back to Namek where they confronted the forbidden ones who had taken over Namek, Pastry came too believing he could help them greatly in their battle having defeated the demons himself. Lord Drain the leader of the forbidden ones discovered the arrival of the Namekian heroes and ordered them dead but the mighty heroes defeated his forces of evil. In the end it all came down to Pasta, Noodle, and Pastry up against Lord Drain himself. They fought valiantly against him and gave it all they had but in the end Pasta and Noodle had both been severely hurt and weakened and an injured Pasta merged with the dying Pastry in order to be healed and become stronger. After he fused with him he became a Super Namekian and finished off Lord Grain. After killing Lord Drain, Pasta and Noodle used the dragonballs to wish Namek back to what it used to be and to bring back their race. Pasta and Noodle then lived in peace with their newly resurrected father on Namek. There was peace...but not for long. SAGE SAGA One day Pasta and his brother Noodle witness Saiyan space pods land on Namek. There are only two saiyans and their names are Sage and Red. The two saiyans scouters read Pasta and Noodle's powerlevels. Pasta's powerlevel is 6000 and Noodle's powerlevel, 5000. Pasta and Noodle felt the Saiyan's powerlevels and Sage's powerlevel was one million and Red's was 9000. Even though the Saiyans were stronger than them they fought valiantly against them. They put up a good fight but in the end Pasta and Red were severely injured and they knew they couldn't win. Knowing their lives and all their friends and families lives were at stake, they warned the great Guru about all of this. The most powerful Namekian warriors fought against the two saiyans but not even all of them at once could defeat them and all were killed. The Saiyans killed the priests of Namek and demanded Dragonballs. Pasta and Noodle rematched the two saiyans after having been healed and their true powers unlocked by the great Guru. In the fierce battle Noodle was killed and Pasta became very angry. He became so angry he powered up and transformed into an Ascended Super Namekian and killed Red. This made Sage so angry that he became a Super Saiyan for the first time! Super Saiyan Sage and Ascended Super Namekian Pasta had a brutal fight but in the end Sage was defeated. Pasta was going to kill the severly injured Sage but hesitated to. He did a noble deed by letting Sage leave Namek in his space pod. Now he would be too scared to ever go to Namek again! Later, Pasta set out to search for the dragonballs to resurrect his dead brother but he meets Sage when he stops on the planet Vegeta not knowing it was the planet of the Saiyans. TBA ABILITIES AND TRANSFORMATIONS Like Piccolo, Pasta has the ability to stretch his arms very long like rubber. Pasta can fly and shoot ki blasts, also he is a skilled martial artist. Pasta's signature attack is Double Trouble, a move that is usually used on more than one opponent. It is where he fires two lasers from both index fingers. Another attack Pasta uses is a move called One handed Blast where he fires an enormous ki blast from his hand that is as big as a Kame Hame Ha wave. Pasta became a Super Namekian (after he merged with his mentor Pastry). Once he became a Super Namekian he had red pupils, his skin was a lighter shade of green, and he was more muscular. This transformation was permanent. After his anger at his brother, Noodle's death at the hands of Sage, Pasta became an Ascended Super Namekian, a flying dinosaur like creature. This transformation is not permanent and it will wear off if Pasta is knocked out or badly injured. Category:Characters Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki